Automatic biometric identification systems are commonly used in many contexts to efficiently identify and verify the identity of individuals. For instance, automatic tattoo systems often make such identification or verification based on distinctive characteristics of tattoos present on a target's skin. In such systems, color or grayscale characteristics are extracted from an image that includes a tattoo and compared to a set of previously collected reference images.